I'm Sorry
by lovetheshield123
Summary: Seth wants out of The Authority. When he finally does, he earns the trust of Dean's girlfriend. What else does he earn?
1. Chapter 1

This story was written per request of Vinnie10. Thank you guys for reviewing. I also wrote this story while listening to Beyonce'. I love listening to her while writing stories. As always, please PM or review and tell me what you think. Also PM me and give me ideas for other stories. I have writer's block. Anyway, enjoy!

"I miss them. "Seth Rollins told his friend AJ Lee. They were currently sitting on equipment containers, talking and catching up. It was Survivor Series and AJ was talking about Seth being with The Authority. AJ looked at him and laughed," No, you don't. You had a fit when you found out I was dating Dean again. Plus, you hate them." Seth sighed and said," I know. But I am sorry. I'm sorry about betraying them. I just want everyone to forgive me. They won't look at me, and they bully me behind my back. I just want it to be June again. I just want to go back to that day and not do what I did. I want to not hand Randy the chair. I..." Seth trailed off, starting to cry. AJ looked up shocked from her phone, and wrapped her arms around him. "What is going on with you? You are usually not like this. "Seth shook his head and buried his face in her neck. AJ held him while he sobbed, rubbing her hand up and down his back. He stopped crying and drew back when AJ touched his back. "Don't do that!" Seth said. Seth sat up straight and AJ asked," What is wrong?" AJ tried to lift his shirt up to see what was wrong but Seth fought. AJ finally managed to pull him into Dean's locker room and Seth started crying anew while fighting her. Dean got off of his phone and went over to help AJ. He held Seth down by the legs while AJ got his shirt off. She gasped at what she saw. Dean got of his legs and went to AJ to see what was going from whips were on his back and there were a few fresh ones. "Seth... " Dean finally managed to get out," How did this happen?" Seth shrugged and said, "Let me off the floor. "AJ got off of him and Seth stood up, " I don't want to talk about it. It's none of your business. " He made to leave but Dean blocked the door. AJ spoke softly as she said," Who did this to you? " Seth shrugged and said," Move before I make you move, Dean. " Dean shook his head and said," No. I am going to get Roman if you don't tell us. He used to be your dom, so he can still punish you. You are the one agreed to those terms. " Seth's heart stopped at the sound of his former dom's name. He swallowed and said," Triple H, Randy, and Kane."


	2. Chapter 2

This is written for AJAmbrolleigns.

"What?" Roman asked Seth. Dean had called him when Seth had cussed him and AJ out when they had asked what Triple H, Randy, and Kane had done and why. "I cussed them out when they asked about what happened. "Seth explained. Dean and AJ had left the room to give the pair some privacy and to get some privacy of their own. "Well, you know I just can't let it slide. I am afraid that I am going to have to.."before Roman could finish his sentence, Seth screamed out," No! I'm sorry!" Roman shook his head and brought the two toned man onto his lap," Baby, as your dom, it is my job to discipline you. I am sorry. But you are going to have to take a spanking with Dean's belt. "Seth's heart sank at those words. Dean's belt was thick and it hurt a lot. One time, Dean had to spank him, and so he took some oil and rubbed his belt with it. It stung a lot and Seth was red for days. Roman knew he would have to punish him the same way to make Seth learn, but he hated it. He hated hearing Seth cry and beg. "No. Please daddy! I am so sorry. "Seth screamed out, starting to sob. Roman sighed," Now he is using "daddy" on me. Great. " he thought. "Seth, you shouldn't have done it. Now, go stand in the corner while I go get Dean. "Roman said, turning strict. Seth nodded and ran to the corner, still sobbing as Roman left the room. Roman left the room, finding AJ and Dean in catering. He walked over to them and sat down at their table. They were sitting with John Cena, Nikki Bella, Daniel Bryan, and Brie Bella. "I heard that Seth got in trouble. "John said. They all laughed, all except Roman. He looked at Dean, "I need you to come with me. We need to get your belt. "The others gasped and Nikki said, "Wow. You are going to spank Seth? Last time, I heard you had Dean do it. And Seth didn't sit down for a week. "Brie smiled,"I volunteer for aftercare!" Daniel looked at her," Brie! This is not funny. Someone is being punished, and unless you want to be punished the same way, I suggest you shut up. "Nikki laughed, "Mama got told!" Roman rolled his eyes and looked at Dean with a stern look. "Sure. Um, AJ, can you stay here while I take care of this? I will come get you when we are done. "AJ nodded and started talking with Nikki and Brie. The two left catering and made their way back to Dean's locker room. Dean stopped at an equipment container that had his bag on it and got the belt and oil out. He handed them to Roman and they continued walking. "You sure you're going to be able to do it?" Dean ask them once they were at his door. Roman shrugged and said," I don't know. That is why I brought you with me. "Dean nodded and they walked into the room. Seth was in the corner and Dean called him over. Seth had managed to stop crying, which was good. "Please daddy! I am really sorry. Please don't spank me. "Seth begged one final time. Roman's heart clenched and looked at Dean, before handing him the belt. Dean answered for Roman," No. You have to learn. "Seth looked at Roman, who nodded, before moving into position and pulling down his jeans and boxers. Roman sat on the couch and held Seth's hands, who was currently bent over the couch. Dean lathered the belt with oil before placing his hand on Seth's back. "You are going to get 30 , and it will all be over. Roman looked at Dean, but when Dean nodded, he knew Seth would be ok. Smack. Seth gasped out at the pain. Smack. Smack. Seth started to cry as Dean picked up his pace. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Seth jerked at his wrists, wanting to be released, but Roman's grip was firm as he shook his head. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Seth started to sob as the next five were delivered. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. They were harder than the first. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Seth started pleading then. "Please. I'm sorry. "He sobbed. Roman said,."Just five more baby. We are almost done. "Seth sobbed louder as Dean delivered the last five harder. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. As soon as it was done, Dean directed Seth upright and pulled his clothes up gently. He pulled him over into a hug and then gave him to Roman, who rocked him gently until he fell asleep. Roman looked at Seth's ass to see that it was red and bruised. Yeah, he was sorry.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn, AJ. I don't know how I am going to wrestle tonight. Dean tore me up good. "Seth told AJ. It was time for the main event. Time for Seth to show Dean and Roman he loved them and that The Authority wasn't everything to him. AJ laughed, "I knew he would. But you deserved it. I forgave you but you just can't go cussing people out. What if you cussed out Triple H and Stephanie? Where would that land you? Out of a job. "Seth nodded and said as he heard The Authority' s music play," Yeah. I got to go. " AJ pulled him into a hug before Seth walked to the Gorilla Position and onto the stage.

During the match...

Harper was in the ring with Ryback. Seth's team was layed out on the outside of the ring. He had recieved an AA outside of the ring and had just recovered enough to get back in his corner. When he saw Harper in the right position, he got into the ring and curbstomped him. Stephanie and Triple H started yelling at him, but he got out of the ring and nodded to Cena before walking to the back. He could hear the "Yes!" chants as he made his way to the back, glad to finally have them back on his side. When he got to the hallway to the locker room all the wrestlers started clapping. He smiled at them before taking a breath and knocking on Dean's locker room door, knowing that Roman, Dean, and AJ would be in there. AJ opened the door and smiled, ushering him inside. Dean smirked at him and said," Golden boy had enough of The Authority? "Roman slapped him in the arm as he hugged Seth. "Welcome back. " he whispered l, handing Seth the dog chains. Roman pulled his on, to turn and see Dean had his on as well. Dean got up from the couch and stood in between Roman and eth before sticking his fist out. Roman and Seth shared a look before sticking their's out as well. "Believe in The Shield. "

This is what I wished would have happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you got back together!" AJ squealed, jumping up into Dean's arms. Dean laughed as he put his arms around her waist. AJ kissed him sweetly before jumping down. "What did you just say they are back together?!" Kaitlyn asked, mouth wide open. "Yes, she did. I am so happy!" Brie and Nikki screamed at the same time. They threw themselves at Roman and Seth, tightening their arms around them. Roman and Seth returned the favor, before Kaitlyn and Layla appeared with Naomi, Cameron, Alicia, Page, Natalya, and Emma. They all ran into the room, knocking The Shield down and attacking them with hugs and kisses. Paige landed on top of Dean and crashed her lips onto his. Eventually, security came in and got all of the divas out, all except Paige, Layla, Kaitlyn, and AJ. Paige and Dean had started making out by that time, and when AJ saw it, she pulled Paige off of him by the hair, slapping her hard in the face. AJ pushed Paige against the wall, knocking her head on it several times. She then pulled her to her, knocking her down with a vicious clothesline. She then began to pummel her, striking her left and right screaming," He's mine! He's mine!", until Kaitlyn and Layla pulled AJ off of her.

Paige was bloodied and bruised, barely concious on the ground. AJ smirked, going over to the water fountain, pouring a cup of cold water and dumping it on Paige's face, bringing her back to then pulled her up and pushed her out of the room, slamming the door in her face. "Wow, AJ. You got moves. Even if I did date Seth, I couldn't pull off moves like that. "Layla stated, clapping. But AJ saw red, breathing hard, almost hyperventalating, fists clenched at her sides. "AJ, what's going on..." Kaitlyn couldn't even get her sentence out before AJ jumped on top of Dean, pummeling him just like she had Paige. Dean held up his arms, trying to stop the blows. Even if he was agressive, dangerous, and unstable, he would never hit a lady. Kaitlyn and Layla once again pulled AJ off, Seth having to hold her back. As Roman pulled Dean to his feet and Layla and Kaitlyn checked him over, Seth whispered, "Calm down, AJ. It's alright . "AJ though, had none of it, breaking out of his hold, going over to Dean and slapping him hard in the face.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, holding his cheek. "I thought you loved me. "AJ started to sob," But no. You love Paige more than me. "Dean shook his head," No, AJ. Paige kissed me. "AJ sobbed harder," You were making out with her!" Kaitlyn and AJ glared at the members of The Shield as they gently brought AJ to her feet. "Because of your friend, I will never date you, Roman. " Kaitlyn said, as they gently guided AJ out of the room, trying to stop her crying, leaving the members of The Shield shocked and confused. " I have to go help her. "Seth thought, leaving the locker room after them. Roman let out his war cry, charging at Dean and spearing him down.

At AJ's locker room...

"I thought he loved me. "AJ said to the girls, now only silently crying. "Never trust Dean Ambrose. I knew he would do something like this. "Layla sighed, handing AJ a tissue. Kaitlyn stroked her back until she heard a knock on the door. AJ looked at her and said," It's probably Dean, don't answer it. "Kaitlyn shrugged, looking over at the door again when the person knocked again,"We never know. It might be Triple H and Stephanie. But if it is Dean, I will get rid of him. "AJ nodded, and Kaitlyn and Layla both went to answer the door. They opened it to reveal Seth, standing there with roses. "What do you want, Seth? '' Layla said, slightly annoyed. "I came to talk to AJ. "Seth responded, looking up from the floor. AJ came to the door and smiled, noticing the roses. "These are for you. "AJ accepted the roses, leaning up to kiss him.

Happy New Years! And to guests wanting to be in stories, I am not doing that at this time. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Please pray for me. I am having my right leg amputated tomorrow. If you don't believe me, it's ok. I don't have many friends. I was shot in a shooting today. There were several people that died and were injured. If you care, please review and leave encouraging words for the people hurt. I plan to show them to them on my last day here. I lost my best friend in the shooting too. Please pray!


	6. Chapter 6

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.


	7. Chapter 7

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.

She just died at 10:20. Please pray for me and her family .


	8. Chapter 8

I lost my best friend. I can't live anymore. I am done. I cut myself. Jamie did too. I can't take all of your PM's. I am bullied offline too. I have 0 friends now. It hurts. Really bad. And that's why I have chosen to end my life and be with Jamie. My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday. When Jamie died. When lovetheshield213 died. I am just a waste of space on this earth. My mom and dad abused me, left me without food for days. But, someone reported them and I was moved to foster homing. That's where I met Jamie. That's when I became best friends with her. And I still was, until yesterday. I was married last year. Boy, did that not work out. He abused me too. Treated me like a bitch. I think I am. But, Jamie helped me. But now, she is gone. So, I'm done. I'm done with life.


End file.
